


Let Sleeping Speedsters Lie

by iammyownqueen



Series: Team Bonding [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart-centric, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, Team Bonding, Team as Family, This is mostly about Bart's weird sleeping habits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammyownqueen/pseuds/iammyownqueen
Summary: 5 times the Outsiders found Bart sleeping someplace strange +1 time they asked why.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Virgil "Static" Hawkins
Series: Team Bonding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677142
Comments: 24
Kudos: 112





	1. Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly for fun

**Virgil**

They had all had a long mission. Although they had taken down the Light’s meta trafficking ring, other smaller rings still existed. The mission had been simple, track down a ring and bring it down. Fortunately, they were successful. More successful than they had been recently. With everything that had happened recently, Brion going AWOL, and Tara’s trial, they needed a win.

After the mission, a team movie night was in order. Most of the team was gathered, but a certain speedster was nowhere to be found.

“Has anyone seen KF?” Virgil asked. Sure, he was annoying at times, but it was downright strange that he was  _ not _ there.

“Didn’t he leave already? Cassie asked. “I haven’t seen him since he sped into his room after the mission.”

“No,” Jaime said. “If he left, the zeta would have said something.”

“Does he even need the zeta to go home?” Vic asked. “I mean, with the speed and everything?”

“Still,” Gar said. “It's a long way to Central, speed or no. Has anyone seen him since he went to his room? Maybe he’s still in there for some reason.”

His question was met with shaking heads and concerned glances.

“I can hear him somewhere in the Hub. His heartbeat is slower than usual, but he seems fine from what I can tell.” Conner said, cocking his head to listen intently.

The rest of the team seemed relieved to hear that.

“Still,” Ed chimed in, “It’s not like the Kid to fall asleep after a mission.”

“Should we… Check on him?” Virgil asked uncertainly.

“Nose goes!” said several of his teammates at once. Before he knew it, Virgil was stuck with the task of making sure Bart was okay, wherever he was in the Hub, and asking if he was down for movie night. Even Forager had somehow caught on to what “Nose goes” meant, despite being an alien who didn’t understand much of modern slang. 

It's not like he and Bart didn't get along, or that he didn't like him. They just weren't that close as teammates. They spent time together as a team, but he hardly saw the guy alone. Jaime and Ed were closer to him in that way. Heck, even Gar had a better relationship with him than he did, at least individually.

"Hey Virgil?" Jaime spoke as he was leaving the room. "If he's asleep, it's probably best to leave him. I'm not sure he's been sleeping very well at home.”

“Noted,” he said.

Bart hasn’t been sleeping? How could he tell? It’s not like the guy’s energy levels wavered much at all. He was always energetic, no matter the situation. The only time he seemed really worn out was after the funeral.

Virgil knocked softly on Bart’s door. Even though some of the team members didn’t live in the Hub, they all had their own rooms. Virgil hadn’t been in his very much. All he had out in there was a change of clothes and some extra gear, plus the bed and dresser that Gar had furnished all of the rooms with originally. The dude tried to play it off, but Gar was seriously loaded to afford the Hub and everything in it. He was even talking about adding an indoor swimming pool just for kicks.

When he didn’t hear an answer, Virgil opened the door quietly. The bed was made and there was no one inside. Or so he thought, until he heard a soft snore coming, not from the bed, but from the floor. He looked down and saw Bart in civies, sleeping on the floor next to the bed. He looked uncomfortable, all scrunched up the way he was.

It was strange to see him so… still. The only tell that he was alive were his steady, slow breaths. Virgil wasn’t sure he had ever actually seen him sleep before now. The guy always seemed like a boundless ball of energy. He must have been seriously exhausted to fall asleep on the floor like that.

Bart was a skinny guy, and Virgil was most definitely strong enough to lift him up into his bed. Hopefully he would be more comfortable that way. He wouldn’t be nearly as sore in the morning, at least.

Carefully, He wrapped one arm around his legs, and the other around his shoulders, and picked him up, bridal style. Before he knew what was happening, he was smacked hard across the face, causing him to drop Bart unceremoniously on the floor.

“AH, dude!” He swore, reeling from the unexpected slap.

“Sorry, sorry sorry.” Bart breathed from the floor. He had rolled onto his hands and knees. His eyes bounced across the room, and his form vibrated, tingling with energy. His breathing seemed labored.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said again.

“Dude, are you okay?” Virgil asked, extending his hand to help him up.

“I-yeah, I’m crash, you?” he said, accepting his hand and pulling himself up.

“I’ll live,” he said, although he was still moded that  _ Bart _ of all people had slapped him across the face.

Bart still seemed shaken, although he had stopped vibrating.

“Seriously dude, are you alright? You seem pretty shaken.”

“Yeah, I just- wait, why are you even in my room? And why were you picking me up?”

“I, um.” He was having trouble finding the words.

“Was this the start of a prank? Cause we’ve all been down that road, team pranks, although super crash, are off limits for a reason.”

“No, I-”

“Did Jaime put you up to this? He did, didn’t he?”

“No, dude this wasn’t a prank. The team was worried because you pretty much disappeared after the mission, so they sent me to check on you. I found you asleep on the  _ floor _ of all places and figured the bed was more comfortable. Before you  _ slapped  _ me anyway.”

“Right, um, sorry again about that. Sometimes when I wake up, it takes me a few seconds to realize I’m not-” He stopped talking abruptly. 

“Not what?” Virgil prompted.

“Not... a slave anymore,” Bart rubbed his neck.

“Oh.”  _ Oh _ . “Right. Sor-”

“So the team?” Bart interrupted, clearly wanting to change the subject. It was so easy to forget that Bart had been through something like that, as awful as it was to admit. Bart never talked about it, not to him, at least.

“Oh, um.” This was possibly the most awkward interaction he had had with Bart.  _ No.  _ Their interaction after the funeral still took the cake, for him at least.

“Movie night,” he finished lamely.

Bart gave a small smile.

“Crash,” he said, with a twinkle in his eyes. Whatever had happened earlier seemed to be over now. “Race ya!” He said with a jovial laugh, before disappearing in a flash of lighting and wind.

That… could have gone better, but Virgil supposed that it could have gone worse, too.


	2. Cassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just updating as I go honestly. I am working on my main fic but the chapters are longer so its taking awhile.

Garfield hadn’t been camping since he was a kid. Several of the team members had never  _ been _ camping at all. So, Gar bought a massive tent, an insane amount of camping chairs, and so many other camping supplies. It was overkill for a two day camping trip, but nevertheless appreciated. Most of the team was coming, with the addition of Perdita. The only team members who weren’t coming were Conner, who was spending time with M'gann, and Vic, who was patching things up with his father.

They camped by the ruins of Mount Justice. It was a secluded space, where hardly anyone ventured at night. It was perfect.

The fire was bright and hot, and there were many marshmallows eaten. (Gar had made sure to get Bart two bags just for him, to avoid running out. It worked. Sort of. They still ran out.)

At the end of the night, they all crawled into the massive tent and settled down for sleep. Mostly.

They ended up playing games until 1 am. And  _ then _ they all went to sleep.

Cassie woke up to the semi- panicked voices of her teammates.

"Maybe he went for a run?"

"Before breakfast? You know how he eats."

"He's probably fine, he has calorie bars with him at all times, maybe he just settled for that before running off."

"He didn't take his phone with him, don't tell me that's at least a  _ little _ bit fishy."

Cassie finally sat up and stretched.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Bart's probably just out for a run, but we can't find him anywhere," Gar said.

"Did you check outside?" She asked.

_ “Twice,” _ Ed said.

“He’s probably just out for a run. I say we make breakfast while we wait for him to come back,” Virgil said.

And so they did. They ended up waiting an hour before going on high alert.

They spent an hour searching Happy Harbor and the surrounding area with no avail.

Jay called Bart twice, and no one had the heart to answer. No one had the heart to tell him that his son was missing, not until they had more information.

Cassie flew back to the campsite after searching  _ again _ with no luck.

And then she spotted something strange through the leaves of the tree next to their tent. At first she thought it was a bird, like a blue jay, but it was too large to be a bird.

As she got closer, she realized it was  _ Bart _ , who had somehow made a hammock out of a tarp, in between two branches of the tree. She landed softly on a branch next to the hammock and looked at his sleeping form in disbelief.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!” She screamed.

“AH!” Bart startled awake, shaking the hammock and causing him to tumble out of it, which was a problem, considering that they were thirty feet in the air.

She caught him and hugged him around the middle, before navigating through the branches to the ground.

“We’ve been looking for you for an  _ hour,  _ and you’ve been in a tree the  _ whole time _ !” She screamed.

He stood still, too starstruck to offer any words of explanation. The rest of the team had returned from their search empty handed, and were now staring in awe at the absurdity of it all. Jaime, who had been worried from the start, started laughing. The rest of the team followed suit, their worry melting away.

Cassie face palmed, leaving a red mark on her forehead.

“Why were you in a tree in the first place, and not in the tent?” she asked, still furious.

“I… wanted to see the stars?”

Cassie dissolved into laughter with the rest of her team. In a few minutes, everyone was in tears.

Bart was still confused. “Does this mean I missed breakfast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment team members you want to see written! Enjoy!


	3. Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart takes care of the twins for a weekend. Bart is tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Ed was comforting a distraught metateen when his phone buzzed several times. He ignored it. Whatever it was, it could wait.

It was almost an hour before he was able to check his phone, and discovered he had received several texts from Neut.

_ I could use ur help in the mess whenever ur free _

_ Not time sensitive, just weird. _

Ed had no idea why the texts were so cryptic, or what he needed help with, but he made his way to the mess hall anyway. Upon seeing Neut, he teleported behind him.

“Boo.”

Neut nearly jumped out of his skin.

“I hate when you do that,” he said with a frown.

Ed gave a mischievous smile and shrugged. Scaring people from behind was one of the first things he learned to love about his meta abilities. All of the runaways had gotten used to his jump scares, and rarely gave him a satisfying reaction anymore. Neut, however, remained easy to scare.

“So what did you need my help with?” he asked, before moving to sit down on one of the many folding chairs around the nearly vacant table.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Neut said, catching his wrist and prompting him to stay standing.

“What do you mean?” Ed asked.

Neut just pointed under the table.Ed raised his eyebrows, but checked under the table anyway.

...And then he understood the cryptic texts. Underneath the table was Bart, in full Kid Flash uniform, curled up in a loose fetal position. He was lying exceptionally still, which made Ed’s heart pound. 

“Is he okay?” Ed asked, almost in panic. 

But then, he noticed Bart’s shallow, soft breathing. He had somehow fallen asleep under the table, of all places. If he had moved the chair, he risked waking him. Neut had adjusted his position on the chair as well, sitting cross legged with both feet off the ground. Bart’s head happened to rest very close to where his legs would have been, if he had been sitting like a normal human being.

“He’s fine.” Neut said. “If I was worried I would have done something by now.” Despite KF’s obvious tolerance to adverse sleeping conditions, he lowered his voice to a whisper.

“Fair enough.” Ed said. “What happened? Did you just find him like this?”

“He came in about an hour ago looking for you. I told him you were busy, but he could wait if he just wanted to hang out. Then, he ate his weight in food, and crawled under the table. Before I knew what was happening, he was asleep.”

“He  _ does  _ know that we have beds here, right?” Ed quipped.

Neut just shrugged. “I didn’t want to wake him, but I also didn’t want to just walk away and  _ leave _ him, so,” he shrugged.

“I wish I could be surprised, but I know he had a tiring weekend. We had plans to hang an hour ago, but I got held up.”

“How’s she doing?” Neut asked.

“She’s.. Adjusting. Her powers aren’t as destructive as some, but it's still hard for her to accept.”

One of the girls, Mo, was one of the stragglers not on the Orphanage when it was discovered. She, like many of the teens at the center, was having trouble learning to find peace with the new changes happening in her life.

“Good thing she has such a good peer mentor,” Neut smiled.

Virgil walked towards them with a tray full of food. He moved to sit, just like Ed had, when he checked under the table.

“He’s still here?” he said, sounding surprised. “I thought he would be awake by now.”

He huffed, resigned to eat his hamburger standing up to avoid being the one to wake him up.

Carefully, Ed moved one of the folding chairs, trying not to wake him.

Virgil snickered at him. “Good luck dude,” he said with a mouth full of hamburger.

“Hm,” said Ed thinking.

He had an idea. In a flash of light, he transported to the storage closet. Having to provide for so many people at once meant that they had to have a stockpile of pillows and blankets on hand. The room was big for a closet, with enough storage space to cover their pillow-related needs.

Working in a facility with a storage room absolutely  _ filled _ with pillows and blankets had lit a childhood fantasy inside of him. He knew it was only a matter of time before someone had used this room to make the ultimate pillow fort. He smirked to himself before dumping every single pillow and blanket on the floor. Soon he was swimming in a sea of pillowey goodness.

He teleported back to the mess in the spot he had been before. Virgil startled, but did not drop his hamburger. He continued to eat it as if he had not seen Ed. Ed frowned. Scaring Virgil used to be so  _ satisfying. _

“What are you planning?” Neut asked, seeing the mischievous look on his face.

He shrugged. “Improvising,” he said. “Meet me outside room 102,” he said before crouching both him and Bart into the storage closet turned pillow fort.

Well, calling it a fort would be generous. Giant improvised mattress would be a more accurate term for it. Fort or not, Bart seemed to enjoy it as he sunk into the pillows and sighed, content.

He met Neut outside the door. He raised an eyebrow and peeked his head inside the room.

“That’s.. Not a bad idea, actually,” Neut admitted.

Ed shrugged. “It’s better than sleeping on the floor, anyways. I’m starving, I haven’t had dinner yet. It's hamburger day, right?”

“You're just going to leave him here?”

“Hardly anyone goes in there anyway. He’ll be fine.”

  
  
  


Mo was tired. Besides literally  _ sobbing _ in front of her peer counselor earlier, she had been training to control her powers, which used up most of her energy. To top it off, the  _ one  _ pillow the center provided was not nearly enough for her comfort needs. Luckily, one of the other teens had pointed her to a supply closet that contained as many pillows as she could possibly handle.

She was taking a nap, and hopefully when she woke up, this all would be some sort of sick dream.

She opened the door and was about to turn on the light when she saw… Kid Flash? The shelves were bare, and every single pillow and blanket was scattered over the room in some sort of bizarre cloud.

Okay, this was  _ definitely _ a dream. Kid Flash snored and shifted in his sleep. Despite the initial shock, it actually looked pretty comfortable. She could have easily grabbed a pillow or two off the floor and let him be but…

Well, her goal  _ was _ to take a nap, after all, and there was still plenty of space left in the room.

She shrugged to herself before letting herself be consumed by the blanket hoard.

  
  


It had been three hours since Ed had created pillow-topia, and he honestly thought that Bart would be awake by now. They hadn’t seen each other in a few days. His grandparents had gone out of town for the first time since the twins were born, leaving Jay and Bart to take care of them for a few nights. The Tornado Twins must have worn him out more than Ed thought they would. Being a speedster himself, he figured that Bart would be fine.

Ed opened the door to room 102 and was… only slightly surprised to see half a dozen meta teens also curled up in his makeshift fort. A few of them groaned at the sudden appearance of light, so he quickly shut the door behind him. Bart had not moved in the three hours since Ed had brought him here. It was a very cozy space, and he _ had  _ cleared his evening in order to hang out with him.

If that meant joining the others in the blanket hoard, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Room 102 becomes the unofficial nap room of the center.


	4. Tara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night comes again at the Hub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long guys!

After being liberated from the shadows, Tara was getting used to her new life, and her new team. One of those teammates was Kid Flash. He was unlike her in so many ways. He was loud at times, and lacked the basic necessities for stealth. Also, he always seemed to be happy and cheerful. He was always making friends, no matter where they ended up. They could be in the middle of a mission, and he would still be chatting it up with whoever they were fighting.

It was infuriating, but also slightly charming. She admired him for it, even though it was annoying. She had trouble making friends, and it was hard not to be envious.

Tara was making friends with all the Outsiders, even engaging in “team building” exercises, which was normally code for “video games” or “movie nights.”

Somehow, she had ended up sitting in between Kid Flash and Cassie, who were both notorious for interrupting movies with their own personal commentary. Gar had placed her there strategically, hoping it would quiet the two, (although he was, by far, the worst culprit.) It worked, for the most part. Commentary went down significantly. It didn't go away completely, but the result was better than expected.

What she  _ didn’t _ expect was for Kid Flash to end up leaning with his head on her shoulders. She tried to push him off, and it worked a few times. He would wake up and stutter an apology before paying attention to the movie again. And then, inexplicably, he would end up on her shoulder once more. The fourth time it happened, she gave up and left him there.

She didn’t pay very much attention to the rest of the movie. She was too focused on Kid Flash breathing on her neck. She held her shoulders tensely. She so wanted to shove him off of her again, but she knew how that would end. What was up with him anyway?

Virgil snickered at her from the other side of the couch.

She shot him a glare and he shut up.

As the movie wore on she found it harder and harder to open her eyes each time she blinked. Before she knew it, she was leaning against Bart’s head, and the movie’s dialogue had faded into the background.

She sighed contently. If this was what friendship was all about, then maybe it wasn’t so hard after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its super short, but I had trouble writing Tara. I think it ended up okay. Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I have almost zero plan for this fic, so comment team members you want to have chapters on.


End file.
